Campus Love
by ALeigh09
Summary: AU: Kagome finally got into the college of her dreams and her future is right on track. But what does a certain hanyou best friend's brother have to do with it? Rated M: Future Lemon-Lime.


Campus Love

By: ALeigh09

Prologue:

Kagome sighed solemnly as she picked through her morning eggs, all she could think about where those damn entrance exams. A week ago, Kagome and her closest friends: Sango Taijiya, Miroku Hoshi, and Inuyasha Taisho, all went to The University of Tokyo to take the rigorous Uni. entrance exams.

She wasn't entirely nervous about not getting in, she got fairly high marks through middle school and high school; she did plenty of extra course work, she volunteered for community service, she even did a few sports. No, Kagome wasn't worried, not for herself at least. She was more worried about how her friends fared. She knew her best friend Sango was intelligent, but never truly applied herself to academics. Miroku, he probably tried to undress all the women around him with his eyes. Lastly, Inuyasha Taisho…that boy would be nowhere without his father's fortune.

Glancing at the clock, Kagome sighed once more. _Why couldn't time tick faster_, she thought. Poking her eggs, she looked at the damned clock once more. Not even a minute had gone by.

"At watched pot never boils, Kagome." Her wise mother stated, sipping her tea, eloquently. Kagome always envied her mother; she was so poised, so perfect. Unlike Kagome, who had many flaws.

"I know Mama. I just want to know the results." She gave her mother a ghost of a smile, her mood as been gloomy since testing day. It was such a massive step in her life; she couldn't take the pressure of waiting.

As soon as those spoken words left her full pink lips, the doorbell had rung. Jumping up with such speed only a youkai possessed, she ran to the door, nearly plowing her little brother into the wood floors. Kagome yanked the door open, revealing her grinning friends. Panting harshly, she gave her friends the meanest glare she could possibly unleash.

"What…are you three doing here?" she gasped out, as her breathing level had returned to normal. Her three grinning friends shrugged and stepped into her small, cramped foyer. Groaning, Kagome surveyed the outdoors, before shutting her oak front door, "I hope you know I hate you."

Miroku was the first to speak to their unkempt miko friend, "But, Kagome, we come bearing news." He smiled, holding up his unopened, cream envelope with fancy navy cursive. He was received his results. Kagome ogled his envelope before glancing at the remaining two, who also held their letter proudly. Kagome could feel the wave of sadness wash over her, where was her letter?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his eighteen year old friend; they've been friends since primary school, when a pair of youkais teased him about his hanyou ears. He could read the human girl like a book, especially with his enhanced senses.

"Keh, dammit wench. Stop your tears. Here" he pulled an identical envelope from the back of his AE acid wash jeans; it was addressed to her. Kagome stared in awe; her letter had finally made it to its rightful owner. She leaped at her best guy friend, bringing him into a warm hug. He wrapped an arm around his friend, taking in her pure scent.

They once had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, which lasted only four short months. Inuyasha always knew Kagome had a crush on him since middle school and in high school they decided to see how it'd work out. Needless to say, she caught him cheating on her with her slut of a cousin, Kikyo. Over the years, Kagome accepted their relationship and forgave Inuyasha, where they continued to be friends ever since.

"Let's go up to my room. We can open them together." Kagome smiled at her three amazing friends. Even if they didn't end up going to the same university together, she knew they'd be friends forever. Agreeing the horde of teenaged adults ran, childishly, up to Kagome's pink and green bedroom.

They all piled around; Kagome and Sango on her twin sized bed; Inuyasha at the computer chair; Miroku, leaning on the wall on the floor. This moment marked the rest of their lives. Kagome stared at the large package lying upon her lap; she couldn't believe this was the moment she waited for since she was a young child. It suddenly felt as if her life was coming to an end, when in fact it was just the beginning of a brand new chapter.

"Alright, on the count of three, okay? We'll open them at the same time." Came Miroku's voice, breaking her depressive thoughts. "One. Two. Three." All four teenagers ripped into their perfectly packed letters.

Kagome pulled the awaited letter out of its dark confinements, opening it as quickly as she shaky hands would allow:

_Dear Miss. Higurashi, Kagome,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to The University of Tokyo for the class of 2012._

Kagome reread the opening statement of her letter, over and over again. She got in. She couldn't believe her eyes. All her hard work has finally paid off. She was going to college. Looking up from her beautiful letter of acceptance, she wondered how the others faired.

_Dear, Mr. Hoshi, Miroku,_

_We are displeased to inform you that you have not been accepted to The University of Tokyo. We hope you understand and you will try again for the class of 2013._

Miroku read his letter, sighing, he knew he wouldn't have passed the exams. They sat him directly between a pair of neko youkai twins, a gorgeous human girl directly in front of him. Poor Miroku he couldn't concentrate on what was in front of him, but who was around him. He looked up at his friends, he caught the look in young Kagome's eyes; they were filled with such happiness. He knew that she had been accepted.

Inuyasha tore his letter open, he was sure he would get accepted; his father was the most powerful, richest youkai in Japan, he of course had to have helped his youngest son into a college.

_Dear Mr. Taisho, Inuyasha,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to The University of Tokyo for the class of 2012._

Inuyasha smirked, _Of course I got in. I'm a Taisho._He looked at his friends, Kagome was near tears and grinning happily, Miroku shook his head when he glanced his way. Inuyasha chuckled, he saw Miroku surrounded by ladies at the exams. Lastly, he looked at Sango, she grinned brightly as she looked down at the university's acceptance letter:

_Dear Miss. Taijiya, Sango,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to The University of Tokyo for the class of 2012._

After everyone passed their news to one another, they were all equally happy they were going to college together. Miroku was happy his friends were going to college, even if he didn't get in, he would just go to a community college and work with his foster father, Mushin, at their Buddhist shop downtown. He promised his friends this inconvenience would not affect their friendship in the least.

Kagome smiled as she waved her friends 'bye'; today was a very tiring day. She was going to college that fall; her friends are going to be there with her every step of the way. Kagome yawned, changing into a pair of pink silky pajamas her mother got for her last Christmas. She would tell her mother the good news in the morning, yawning again, Kagome fell on her small twin sized bed, dreaming about her future.

* * *

So, tell me what you guys think. This is basically one of my first fanfictions. I've always had a hard time writting down what goes through my head. Haha. This is just the prologue, Sesshomaru will come later. I hope you enjoy. Feed back, sil vous plait.


End file.
